Moving Forward
by we-chase-shadows
Summary: Set a little more than two years after the 65th Hunger Games. Finnick and Annie are best friends, but will they turn out to be something more? Inspired by the webisodes that can be viewed on youtube.
1. Healing

**Hey guys,  
>I hope you enjoy this fic! Just a disclaimer to say that sadly, I do not own any of these characters or the story line. It was all created by the amazing Suzanne Collins.<br>Should I continue on with this story? Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
>Thanks guys!<br>**  
>Chapter 1<p>

"Annie Cresta, huh?" He tried the name on his lips, he liked the feel of it.  
>"Yep, Annie Cresta. That's my name, and yours?" I cocked my head to the side with a cheeky grin.<br>"Finnick, yes I am _the _Finnick O'dair." Finnick stood up straight and tall, flexing his muscles. Kissing his biceps.  
>I began to giggle, watching how ridiculous he looked.<br>"You're Finnick O'dair? Wow!" I slapped my hands up to my cheeks. An exaggerated expression of shock and awe was painted on my face.  
>"Have sex with me right here, right now!" I playfully threw myself onto Finnick's chest, mocking the never ending amount of fan girls he encounters. My giggles eventually drew to a close, but I stayed where I was I didn't want to let go of him, I didn't want him to be taken away from me again.<p>

I wrapped my arms around him, my head resting on his chest. I felt the rhythm of his heart beat and began to follow it. His strong arms enveloped me and pulled my body closer to his. Gently he kissed the top of my head.  
>"I wonder what's going to happen to us." Finnick whispered quietly.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well I managed to have survive The Games," I felt him shudder in response to the memories, I pulled away slightly to look into his eyes.<p>

It had been two years since he had won the Hunger Games at the age of just fourteen. I remember the day he came home. All we could do was cry and hold each other. It was almost like we were holding each other together, preventing one another from falling apart. I tried to communicate with him, but all he could think about was the games. I would sit there in silence, looking out towards the lake praying that he would be able to speak to me. I prayed that he would heal and overcome what the Capitol had done. I needed my best friend back, and eventually he appeared. Bit by bit, he became Finnick again.  
>Of course he changed, that was expected. But the real shock was when girls came into the picture. I had to get used to sharing him with others.<p>

I wished that I could do something to erase the scars that weren't visible but burned into his mind. I wanted to overlap those images with thoughts of us together when we were little, swimming in the lake. Finnick and I have been best friends for eight years now, since I was seven years old. Whenever I look at him, I am immediately comforted and at peace. Why can't I do that for him?  
>"You did, and now you are here with me. Away from it all." I locked my eyes with, a sheepish smile broke out on my lips. "And because you are here with me you <em>must <em>have to be the happiest guy on the planet!"

I heard him chuckle quietly to himself, but it was empty and full of sadness. I took a deep breath and held his face in the palms of my hand.  
>"It's over now. Nothing like that will ever happen again." I promised.<br>He nodded quietly in return, there was a long pause where we just stared into each other's eyes. After a few minutes I realised and felt the heat rush up to my cheeks as I began to turn red. I bit my lip and I loosened from his hold and stepped back.  
>"So Finnick O'dair –" I was about to change the subject.<br>"You are about as red as a tomato." Finnick laughed as his limp finger pointed to my face.  
>My jaw dropped, I was unsure of how to react. But he saved the day, as he always did with his award winning attitude. He ran his fingers through his bronze hair with a lop sided grin.<br>"Don't worry I am used to it." He winked at me before turning around to walk away.

I smiled immediately but scoffed loud enough that he would hear.  
>"Finnick, you are <em>such<em> a ladies man." I sarcastically praised him but he never turned around to react. I folded my arms over my chest and frowned, I didn't want him to leave. I rolled my eyes and laughed, and he knew that. The great Finnick O'dair knew me to well.


	2. New Challenges

I sat with my knees held up against my chest, my head resting on the tops of my kneecaps. The sun began to set, I sighed half in relief and half in exhaustion. Watching the sun set was what I came here to do. Watching the bright colours splash all over the pale blue sky always entertained me. But I wasn't planning on doing it alone. I heard the faint sound of footsteps behind me, I immediately smiled. Could it be Finn?

I turned around quickly, my smile grew larger as my thoughts were confirmed.  
>"Finn, you made it!" I stood up and lightly brushed off the sand that remained on my dress.<br>"Sorry I am late, I was caught up with Capitol business." He apologised, and lucky for both of us it was sincere.  
>"<em>Capitol business<em>." I mocked him, pretending to be masculine and tough. Finnick laughed and lightly pricked my nose with the tip of his finger.  
>"Aren't you just adorable?"<br>"Well," I flipped my hair over my shoulder and rolled my eyes, "I try."

I sat down again, facing the sky once more, not wanting to miss what I came here for. I patted the space on the ground next to me, inviting him to sit which he gladly did. Light oranges and pinks covered the sky above us.  
>"Isn't it beautiful?" I said in awe.<br>"Yes, you are." Finnick looked down at me.  
>I hid all my true feelings and emotions behind a mask of composure before I burst into giggles.<br>"Is that one of your most used pick-up lines?" I managed to gasp in between laughing fits.  
>Going by his reaction; I had taken him off guard. He laughed with me for a few moments. It appeared as if he was acting, which he was quite horrible at whenever I was around. I have always wondered if he had meant what he said that evening.<p>

Once I had calmed down I rest my head against his all too familiar chest, listening to his heart-beat.  
>"So, what kept you held up tonight?" I asked innocently, I didn't want to start an argument. It wasn't his fault he had been arriving late <em>all the time.<br>_"Well since it is getting closer to the Hunger Games." Finn pointed out. I nodded my head, waiting for him to continue.  
>"Yeah.." I encouraged him to keep speaking.<br>"So they have been meaning to ask me about –" He hesitated.  
>"About what, Finn?" I persisted sweetly, not showing how curious I truly was.<br>"About me mentoring the Tributes."  
>"Oh." I breathed. It was all I was able to come up with, it took me by surprise. My eyes were glued to the ground as I silently assessed the situation in my head. I sat up and looked at him worryingly.<br>"Finnick, are you sure you're ready for this?"  
>"I don't really have a choice." Finnick gently shrugged his shoulders before tossing a small pebble into the lake.<p>

"Of course you have a choice, you _always _do." I assured him. I don't know why I said that, it was stupid of me. I had no evidence to back up my statement, I didn't understand what he was going through and I certainly didn't know what the Capitol was capable of.  
>"No I don't Annie." Finnick shouted, "I'll never have a choice, you don't get it."<br>My eyebrows rose and my mouth opened slightly in shock. I was alarmed at how fired up he had gotten over my statement.  
>"I- I'm sorry." I stuttered, he stood up and walked towards the water. I sat there, frozen in position. Not wanting to move or speak, worried I would anger him further.<br>"No, I am sorry. I didn't mean to-" Finnick began.  
>"Don't sweat it," I waved my hand in the air as if to toss it all aside. "You know I care about you. That's all that matters."<br>Finnick nodded to himself. "But you're right. What if I am not ready?"  
>I bit my lip lightly and dropped my gaze from him to the sand beneath my feet.<br>"I have just heard so many storied about mentors. How they spend so much time training their tributes, becoming their friend and allies. And then –" I paused and a for a long moment. No one said anything. I swallowed nervously before finishing what I had started to say.  
>"Then for them to see those kids killed off in the arena as if they were worthless, reliving the games every time. It would be a nightmare."<p>

He didn't say a word. I shook my head, how could I be so stupid. Why did I even open my trap and get involved. I wasn't helping anybody so why was I even there. I didn't know what he was going through so why am I acting like I do. Maybe it's because I wished I did. I suppose I was sick of seeing him suffer.  
>"I apologise for even saying anything." I abruptly stood up and was beginning to walk away.<br>"No." Finnick's soothing voice stopped me. "Please don't go. Stay." He asked.  
>How could I ever say no to that boy? I brushed some strands of hair out of my face a twirled back around to meet his gaze.<br>"If you insist." I winked mischievously. My intention in lightening up the mood succeeded.  
>Together we sat back down on the sand.<br>"You know we should call someone to bring us a picnic blanket and food." I thought aloud.  
>"You know, that's a swell idea."<br>"Swell?" I repeated the out of place adjective he had used and began to laugh uncontrollably once more, this time when he joined in his laughter was vibrant, joyful and _real_.  
>"Well I can't deny it is a <em>swell <em>idea. Anything I come up with is always impressive." I grinned cheekily.

"Where would I be if I didn't have a best friend like you?" Finnick said, his eyebrows furrowed and his voice laced with sarcasm.  
>"Dead." I shrugged plainly. The remark caused him to smile and nod in agreement.<br>"Of course."

We sat there for hours that night. Together we talked and talked for what seemed like forever. We never noticed how long we were gone for. Both of us were too caught up in our own little conversations or focused on replying with a spontaneous, sly remark that would catch the other off guard. We ended up lying comfortably on our backs, looking up at the night sky. The stars shone brightly as they were sprinkled over the black canvas of the night. The moonlight hit the water in a rather peaceful way, illuminating the area. Finnick and I spoke about what we thought of stars, we even began to make shapes out of them. We played games, we told jokes, we told spooky stories and we sang little, out of tune songs to each other. Every moment was made to last. I knew that his was rare; I wasn't going to be able to speak to him like this for a long time. He will most likely be busy with the Capitol in the future.  
>I slowly but surely drifted off to sleep on the sand next to Finn. I yawned and let my eyes shut. I had enchanting, realistic dreams. Finnick was even in there in them.<p>

I gathered that he never slept that night, which was not unusual for him. Finn had once told me that if he closes his eyes the Hunger Games just replays over and over again in his mind. It haunts him until he wakes up, unable to bare the pain of re-living the memories anymore.  
>I gathered that he never slept because when I woke from my little snooze I expected to see him there. But of course he wasn't, he had left me alone to sleep on the lake side. Perfect, just <em>perfect<em>. I grit my teeth together and felt my jaw lock. I yelled out, my voice whisking its way through the air effortlessly.  
>"Fucking hell, Finn." <p>


	3. Disappointment

I started to make my way home, shuffling my feet along the floor in annoyance. The curls in my light brown hair sprung up and down as I took each step. I passed men and women holding their tridents, walking down to lake to fish at their designated times. I smiled politely at them. I would hate to have the job of fishing here in District 4. It would be so boring, having to stand there waiting for a little fish to swim by. It requires patience, which is something I have very little of. Instead I help my parents at home and make nets for the fishermen to use. I guess that gives me some sort of talent, I mean I am pretty handy when it comes to tying a strong knot.

I walked quietly through the town, keeping my head low and staying quiet. The smell of the fish market practically attacked my nostrils. I made a point to breathe through my mouth for the rest of my trip. Men and women were yelling, chanting trying to sell the fish they had caught. Families gathered around deciding which they should purchase for dinner. I kept walking, attempting to ignore all of the noise that buzzed on around me. As I got to the end of the fish market, I had to continue on through to the second market. This contained all kinds of sea food, except fish of course. We have so much fish we need a totally separate section to sell it in. That's District 4 for you!

People were holding up their limp, dead lobsters chanting about how fresh and lovely they tasted. Oysters, scallops , crayfish, crabs and more crustaceans that anyone could think of were propped up on display.  
>"Hey young lady," I heard a man's voice say loudly. I looked up and around to see where the voice was coming from. I traced it back to a stall. He held up a large, slimy octopus in his right hand and a squid in the other. "Want to purchase? Come on, you know you do. It looks like you have enough money in the bank too!" He laughed.<br>"No thank you." I politely declined and turned my head back around. The Justice Building was in my view now. That was kind of my first checkpoint; it meant that I wasn't too far from home.

I passed many Peacekeepers as I continued on my journey; I smiled politely like I always did. They all frightened me. They were the ones assigned to publicly whip or even hang someone. Anybody who worked in that Justice Building also scared me, because they were the ones who authorise and decide the punishment. But this was all because we were controlled by the Capitol. I wish District 4 could just separate from them. I mean we could survive on our own. We are a wealthy, strong and rather organised District. I walked down my street now, Finnick's house was nearby. My fists clenched into a balls just by thinking of him.

As I reached the front of his house some people were there, just at the door. I looked up to see Finnick and some girl. They were kissing quite passionately their bodies closely pushed up against one another. My jaw dropped instantly. _No, _he wouldn't have left me to… Finnick had his top off, which I usually didn't mind about, but considering the circumstances… It hurt me. The other woman had a large overnight bag at her feet. I bit my lip as I began to piece it together. This girl, she was new. She was different to the one he was with last week. She wore black satin boxer shorts and a white baggy singlet. His hands were tangled in her long, silky blonde hair.  
>"Oh my god." I whispered to myself, he did it. He left me on the beach all by my fucking self to meet up with <em>her<em>. I guess he just had a better offer.

This was the last straw, how could he do this to me? I never thought he would sink so low. I thought Finn was still trust worthy and loyal, the way he was when we were kids. But after the Hunger Games, he changed. But I didn't think he had changed and turned into _that_kind of person. Well now I have to face it. He isn't the same cheerful, outgoing who I used to hang out with every day. We used to tell each other jokes when we would walk home from school and we would laugh until we cried. I missed that, I missed us. I rolled my eyes, what was I saying. We were only friends and -. But then I stopped myself, we weren't just friends we were best friends. And he ditched me for some stranger.

He pulled away from her lips for a moment and whispered seductively in her ear. She giggled and nodded; Finnick grabbed and threw her overnight bag back into his house. Finn picked her up gently with a cute smile and carried her inside laughing. The door was left open behind him, I felt tears begin fall down my cheeks. I let one or two sobs escape from my lips. That's when he came to the front door, meaning to close it. He searched around the street to make sure the coast was clear. He searched in a way to make sure no one had caught them in the act. But then his eyes caught mine. I shook my head at him; it was all I was able to do. I tried to speak but nothing would come out, I choked for air. I bit my lip before I was able to form a brief coherent sentence.  
>"Why, Finn?"<p>

"Annie? What are you doing here?" Finn started to walk my way, he looked alarmed. Like he was caught off guard.  
>"I am walking home, why else would I be here?" My voice was growing louder as I felt the anger inside me rise.<br>"I thought you might still be at the lake." Finn said unconfidently, he lifted his arm and scratched his head.  
>"You thought I would still be at the lake?" I echoed, "Are you kidding me Finn? Why would I stay there alone? Hm?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an answer. The answer never came.<br>"Exactly, you know I may have stayed there with you. If you hadn't left in the middle of the night." My point was made.  
>"Annie, I'm sorry."<br>"No, Finn. You're not! You left me on the lake side, sleeping, while you came home to _fuck_ some girl." I roared. He shook his head vigorously.  
>"No, it's not like that."<br>"Oh isn't it? Because it sure looks like it. How could you?" I began to cry again, tears rolled down my face in frustration.

Suddenly the girl he had spent the night with appeared at the door.  
>"Finn? Finny? Are you going to come inside soon." She asked with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.<br>"Yes, of course." He waved her away, she began to lift up her singlet, teasing him. She had gotten to the top of her belly button before he noticed what she was doing  
>"No, stop!" He ordered, "I'll be right in."<br>She disappeared, probably back underneath the covers on his bed.  
>"Goodbye Finn." I say, disgusted in him. I twirled around and walked to the next house to the right, which was my own.<br>"Wait –"  
>"If you want to speak to me, you know where to find me. But don't be surprised if I don't want to listen to your pathetic excuses." And with that being said I slammed the door behind me.<p>

I stood there in the endless hallway of my large house, frozen and unable to move.  
>"Mum? Dad?" I managed to call out, my voice steady. I heard no answer.<br>I fell to my knees and held my face in my hands. I didn't hold back the tears. I was so vulnerable and so weak. He had hurt me for the last time. Why was I reacting in such a way in the first place? I knew the answer to the question but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I never wanted to ruin what we had, and I was always afraid he wouldn't feel the same way. So I hid my true feelings, I hid them not only from Finn but from myself. I gathered up enough strength to finally admit the truth.  
>"I love him." I said the three words out loud. They didn't sound strange, it didn't feel as if it was fake. Once I said the words I felt relieved. They were true and meaningful.<p>

"I love Finnick O'dair." I repeated, my hear skipped a beat. I was in love with the _old _Finnick, the Finnick I spent time with on the lake last night. What happened to him? He had a new girl to have fun with almost every week. Sometimes he would take two out on a date at a time. I used to just laugh it off with him instead of fighting and getting angry.

But then he started to stand me up. We would make plans and then when we were supposed to be doing something, I would be waiting for him to show up alone. He would appear at my door step the next day pleading for my forgiveness. In the beginning I gladly forgave him and shrugged it off. But then it became constant. I gave him so many chances. Too many chances. I was only 16 years old, maybe this whole love thing would blow over. I mean I was so young, maybe it would all collapse. It would most likely never last. I have my whole life ahead of me. I told myself I wouldn't be miserable because of one boy, I had more important things to worry about.

I heard a few faint knocks on my door. My head shot up in the direction of my door.  
>"Annie? Annie, open the door." Finn asked.<br>I didn't respond, I stayed silent. Curled up on the ground, I shut my eyes tight. I let the darkness drape over me and attempted to block him out.  
>"Annie!" He cried, his knocks began to get louder and more frantic. He called for me for at least twenty minutes before he gave up. I didn't want him to give up.<br>"Fine." He said roughly. I heard his footsteps slowly fade away as he left my front door and walked to his own home. I took a deep breath.  
>"I hope you're having <em>fun<em>." I muttered under my to myself.


	4. Hope

**CJuneK, I just wanted to thank you so much for reviewing. I am kind of new to this whole writing thing, and to see you are interested in the story makes me happy! And I know, I wish he would tell her too.  
>Thanks once again!<strong>

I sat there looking blankly out into the sky at the lake side. Although this time -for the first time - I was alone. I kept constantly looked to my right side, expecting to see someone that I used to know sitting there. Of course nobody ever was. Finnick and I hadn't spoken for three weeks since the argument, though it seemed like eternity. I missed him, and I was quite ashamed to say so. I threw a little pebble into the lake unexpectedly, just as Finn used to. There was only one fisherman left standing in the lake, his trident and net in hand.  
>"Still at it Pellic?" I asked him with a grin, Pellic was my father's life long best friend. When they were little they were inseparable, like twin brothers.<br>"Sure am, my designated time ended a while ago. But I haven't been catching the required numbers of fish lately." Pellic grumbled, "So the Mayor isn't particularly happy with me."  
>"But you always work so hard out there." I frowned, he had always put everything into his fishing. It was what put food on the table.<br>"I know, but you try telling Mayor Willow that." Pellic complained as he walked out of the water.  
>"I would if I could." I replied honestly.<br>"I know, I know. Oh well, enjoy the sunset Annie." Pellic said kindly before disappearing off to town.

I felt the light, cool breeze on my skin. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and relaxed. I could enjoy being alone tonight. I was keen to enjoy the sun, the sand, one last time before my potential reaping. Tomorrow morning one male and one female tribute will be chosen to compete in the 68th Annual Hunger Games. I liked to enjoy the little things in life before the big day, in fear my name would be called out.  
>"Annie?" I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I grunted, couldn't I just have some peace and quiet?<br>"Yeah?" I turned around to see who it was. "Oh, shit." I murmured under my breath.  
>"What are you doing here?" Finnick asked, brushing his hand through his hair. It was so sexy when he did that, why did he have to do it when he was with me?<br>"Enjoying the sunset. I haven't been here since we had that little fight." I announced.  
>"I know." He replied, he sat down next to me on my right hand side.<br>"How would you know?" I retorted.  
>"Because I have been down here every evening waiting for you."<br>"Well tonight is your lucky night isn't it?" I scowled in his direction.

"Annie I'm sorry, I truly am." Finnick's eyes wandered.  
>"If you were sorry, you'd look me in the eye." I started to get up, ready to leave before he grabbed my arm.<br>"Annie, you don't understand." I paused and gazed at him.  
>"Then help me understand Finn." I insisted.<br>"I can't!" He replied I frustration.  
>"Why not?" I demanded. We started to argue, going back and forth. I wanted to know answers and he simply wouldn't give them to me.<br>"Well Finn, I really wish you could tell me so everything would be sorted out. I really do, but I guess that is not how it's going to be." I snapped at him.

His eyes dropped to the ground, he tried to reply but nothing would come out. He would choke on his own words. Finn's voice became shaky and eventually, he broke down. He started to cry, this was something I hadn't seen him do since he arrived as victor from the games.  
>"Finn?" I called out his name gently.<br>How could I do this to him, drive him to feel so low and hurt after all he has been through? Tomorrow morning he was going to have to be a mentor and go through the pain all over again.  
>"Finn, I am so sorry. I am sorry about what you have had to go through. I am sorry you are going to become a mentor tomorrow, and I am sorry that I won't be there to support you along the way." I apologised. "But until you can be honest with me, I don't see how I can be there for you again."<br>I took a deep breath before leaning in a lightly kissing him on the cheek, I whispered him a goodbye.

The next morning I waited impatiently in line with all the other children. My mother had neatly styled my hair into a pretty, side plait. I even added a cute bow in for affect. I stood to attention when Mayor Willow, our district escort; Minnie, and _the _Finnick O'dair appeared on the stage. Minnie wore a rather puffy, shimmering, emerald green dress. Every piece of jewellery she wore was covered in diamonds and her eyelids were drowned in glitter.  
>"Welcome everyone. Today we will pick two –"After that her voice faded away as I struggled to pay attention. My eyes were glued on Finnick, he looked as handsome as he had ever looked. He wore a striking, blue tuxedo. There was just something about him today, maybe it was the way he conducted himself which made him somewhat irresistible. I really couldn't blame any of the girls for throwing themselves at him.<p>

His sea green eyes found mine in the large crowd. I immediately began to blush, I felt the heat on my cheeks. I dropped my eyes to the ground, looking back up quickly to a smirk dancing on his lips. He gave me a subtle wink before concentrating on what Minnie was saying. I couldn't care less about her speech about the Capitol and how lucky we are to have them look after us, blah, blah, blah.  
>I snapped into reality fearing I would miss the tributes names being called.<br>"Now may I introduce who we have here joining us this morning? The Mayor of this lovely District, Mr. John Willow." She announced, her arm pointed in his direction. The crowd politely applauded and Mayor Willow waved and smiled in return.  
>"And how could I forget the handsome, most wanted man in all of Panem! Oh," She placed her hand up to her lips cheekily and giggled, "That rhymed. Sir. Finnick O'dair!" Her arm stretched out confidently as he grinned from ear to ear.<p>

The males in the crowd applauded politely were as all the young women went wild. I heard cheers and screams from all directions from where I was standing. I rolled my eyes, how pathetic.  
>Finnick seductively smiled and winked at the crowd, I gasped. I thought I was special because <em>I<em> was winked at. My hatred towards him deepened, however once the cheers had drawn to a close his mask fell apart. His true emotions were showing, he was so nervous and agitated. He didn't want to be up there, he didn't want to go through it all again. I then began to feel sympathy for him.  
><em>You really have to sort your feelings out Annie Cresta! <em>I thought to myself.

After the brief introductions Minnie carried out what she was assigned to do. She pulled out two names from two separate reaping bowls.  
>"Prepeen Dales." Was the first name Minnie so cheerfully called out, her Captiol accent strong and overpowering.<br>"Levi Fitzgerald." This name was the second. My jaw dropped and my eyes began to fill with tears. Levi? That was Pellic's only child, at thirteen years old I couldn't believe he had been chosen. Instantaneously after I heard these two names I felt remorse for their families, I felt sorry for both of the new tributes to represent our district. I prayed that for their sake, at least one of them would come home safe.

Once the reaping was over all the children around me ran up to their parents and held them in a tight embrace. Instead I ran up to Finnick.  
>"Finnick! Finnick!" I cried, I was being held back by two Peacekeepers. "No, let me see him. I am his friend! Finnick!" I began to yell frantically.<br>"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." One of the Peacekeepers revealed.  
>Finnick turned around at the sound of my voice and came running to my aid.<br>"Annie!"  
>"Finnick, you have to train Levi. Don't let him die in that arena, please. Pellic won't be able to handle it. Please!" I begged him as I was being taken away from Finn.<p>

I eventually found my parents I immediately ran up to my father and held him in my arms.  
>"Don't worry your precious little mind." I chuckled, trying to keep my voice strong and confident. "Levi will be perfectly fine."<br>My Father nodded his head expressionlessly. I heard my mother begin to cry.  
>"What about Pellic?" My mother wailed.<br>"Hush, hush. Don't worry, everything will be okay." I assured them both as we made our way back home. We passed Finnick's house, I caught sight of his parents.  
>"Hello Mr and Mrs O'dair!" I greeted with a faint grin.<br>The held each other's hands for what seemed like dear life. They looked terrified.  
>"Excuse me mom, I have to speak to them quickly. I'll meet you inside."<p>

I trotted over to the pair quietly, being sure to look warm and welcoming. I embraced them both, and without warning they began to sob. Penny, Finnick's mother cried into my shoulder. It was at that moment I truly realised how much hurt the games brought. They brought a lot more sadness to the people of Panem than happiness.  
>"Finnick will cope just fine. He is so strong and brave, he will be the perfect mentor and I promise you when he gets home he will be the same Finnick he was when he left.<br>"Why do you say that like you mean it?" Penny asked puzzled.  
>"Well, because I do." I pointed out.<br>"But –" She began to object before I silenced her.  
>"I know Finnick like the back of my hand and I wouldn't say this if it wasn't true."<br>"We just don't want to lose him again." Caldwell, Finnick's father replied.  
>"Well, you won't." I repeated once more before wishing them both well.<p>

I travelled back home, the stars shimmering above me. I looked up at the night sky and found the largest, brightest star out of them all.  
>"And I shall call <em>you <em>Finnick." I pointed to the star and declared to the world it's new name. Looking at the stars reminded me of him, so the whole way home, they never left my sight.

For the next week I sat at home with my parents and helped to create various nets. It helped get my kind off of things and keep me focused. Every night I was forced to turn on the TV to view the lead up to the games after countless arguments with my parents.  
>"I can't be a part of their little game anymore, mom!" I notified them both.<br>"I know Annie, neither do we, but this is compulsory viewing. We don't have a choice in the matter!" My mother yelled back. In the end they always won, explaining how devastating it would be to be punished for not watching a stupid show. But by remark silenced them all.  
>"It is <em>not <em> just a 'stupid show'. Children have to sacrifice their lives for the viewing pleasure for the Captiol. And if don't think that that is a serious issue, I don't know what is." I roared.  
>I reluctantly turned on the large, flat screen TV we had recently purchased and sat down on the couch. Peacekeepers came to our door every night to make sure we were watching.<p>

Every night we would smile and insist that this was the most entertaining batch of tributes they had had in years. Every moment of the pre-games shows, I kept an eye out for Levi and Finnick. Other than that, everything else made me want to throw my television violently out my window.

Levi had received a not so impressive score of six out of twelve. That was the night I began to worry, then when he was interviewed by the dazzling Ceaser Flickerman I had been given hope. The sweet innocent little boy was able to win over the crowd to some degree, and Finnick would easily be able to persuade many sponsors.

The next day I sat by the lake side for hours. I watched people fish non-stop. I think I had studied their movements long enough, I could've strolled into the water and had a go at catching a fish myself. I waited and waited and waited, my patience was running dry. Then Pellic finally appeared.  
>"A little late are we?" I laughed.<br>"Sorry," He said emotionlessly. "I haven't been able to sleep, let alone think straight." He held his trident weakly and missed every single fish he tried to capture.  
>"No, Pellic, I was only kidding." I managed to tell him kindly.<br>Silence soon followed, I continued to sit there and keep him some form of company. He then dropped to his knees and began to sob. He yelled up at the sky, at God, someone who I knew wasn't about to start listening. He then began to insult the Capitol and its people. I stood up and ran over to him.  
>"Quiet, don't say those things. People may be able to hear you!" I kneeled in the water beside him, my dress drenched with water.<br>"I don't care anymore Annie. My little Levi is gone and he won't be coming back."  
>"Oh, don't say that." I shook my head, trying to pull him back into a calm state.<br>"It's true. Isn't it?"  
>"Pellic, don't, please don't. Come on let's get you home."<p>

I had the smallest bit of hope left in me that Levi would be safe and would come home to Pellic's welcoming arms. But hope was worthless in these situations. Levi never came home. It's hard for me even to talk about what I witnessed. I sat on my couch nervously as the countdown began. They had a brief close up of every single tribute. When they reached Levi he was calm, serene. But he still looked like he was deciding something in his mind. The arena was a large ghost town and the Cornucopia was positioned in the town's centre. As soon as the sound of the gong rang out through the air for everyone to hear, Levi ran towards the Cornucopia. He wasn't running towards anything in particular though, it didn't look like he had a purpose for venturing out into the bloodbath. Then it hit me, he gave up. He had given up before he tried. I knew what was going to happen before it did, but I couldn't take my eyes away from the screen. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I still clung onto that tiny bit of hope I had left. Levi stood a metre away from the bloodbath, he waited for a second or two before a large male tribute from District 11 showed up, I believe his name was Rolt.  
>"What are you doing little man? You have to go! Run!" He yelled. Levi shook his head peacefully. That's when the tears began.<br>"No. I whispered to myself. "Don't do it."  
>"No, I can't win this. I won't be able to. Please kill me now. Do it quickly, before a Career finds me." Levi begged.<br>Rolt nodded before quickly stabbing him through the temple with his knife. Although he was the one that killed Levi, he did it respectfully. I was quite upset when he had gotten killed too. The remaining Careers had found him and slit his throat. Why was it that whenever I wanted a particular person to win the games they always died. Why did these innocent children have to die? There was no fucking point, it was all so ridiculous.

After the damage was done, all I could think about was Finnick. Was he okay? Was the coping? I began to cry myself to sleep because of how worried I became. It was at that point when I realised how important he was to me, he was my best friend.  
>I grudgingly watched the last day of the Hunger Games, the Peacekeepers showing up, right on cue. One thing they said really pissed me off.<br>"I have loved how gruesome these games were, I hope it ends tonight, it is beginning to bore us. No one has died in the past 24 hours." They complained.  
>I grit my teeth and held back my extremely rude insults. They were bored because no one had died while there are kids who have died in the apparent 'name of the Capitol'. Isn't it sad how they are never remembered by the names, isn't it pathetic how they aren't even remembered. They are only remembered if the way in which they <em>died <em>was memorable.  
>"Well thanks for the <em>splendid <em>visit. Goodbye." I slammed the door in their faces with a subtle smirk.

I remember the moment when Viola Hayes had become a successful victor by feeding someone nightlock in their sleep. I guess it would've been a nice way to die, sleeping. So I guess Viola was in my good books, she was kind. Even though she murdered someone... When it comes to the Hunger Games nothing is really complicated. It is lie, or be lied to. Betray or be betrayed. Most importantly kill or be killed.


	5. Complication

**Sorry for taking a while, I am on holidays so I went away for the weekend. Anyway, here is the Fifth chapter!  
><strong>  
>I sat anxiously in the seats that were set up around the stage near the Justice Building. I shifted in my seat nervously keeping a close eye on the empty stage. I tapped my feet quietly and bit my lip. I was waiting; all of District 4 was waiting. Peacekeepers stood around the barrier of the little arena, around the stage and at the end of each isle. Everywhere you looked you were being policed. Pellic and his wife were standing in their own section closest to the stage. They grasped each other's hands tightly, and they stared blankly ahead. I looked at my surroundings; everyone had been organised and was ready to begin. Everyone fell silent as Viola walked onto the stage wearing a huge grin. She wore a strapless, silk, dress, made of the colour violet. I was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Then the silence disappeared and the sound of people clapping and cheering filled the air. I joined in and welcomed the newest Victor.<p>

Viola gave a rather heart-warming speech, but I couldn't help feel that it was robotic and rehearsed. A fake smile was plastered onto her face; she couldn't even look the fallen tributes families. She was nervous and cowardly. Viola talked positively of District 4, she talked about how much she loved the sea and explained that her favourite thing about District 4 was the stars. She noted that they were the brightest in all of Panem. I smiled slightly, hoping that the statement was accurate. Viola's speech was over in a few short minutes.

As soon as she disappeared from the stage the bright, hot lights faded and the crowd's chatter filled the silence. The Peacekeepers were kindly directing people to the nearest exits.  
>"Mom, you know I am going down to the lake for a dip, right?" I reminded my forgetful mother. She gave me a quizzical look.<br>"How can you swim in the lake, people will be fishing there Annie."  
>"Mom, it's a public holiday. You know, the Victory tour.. Whatever day the Victor visits the District gets the day off." I attempted to refresh her memory.<br>"Right…" She said unconfidently.  
>"You don't remember do you?"<br>"Nope."  
>"It's okay, it's the same with you every year. Just trust me." I told her, "I have to go!" I kissed her on the cheek before making my way to the exit. I dodged through people and held my bag close to my body.<br>"Have a nice day mam." The Peacekeepers all farewelled me.

I walked as fast as I could to get to the lake, the streets were empty as most families were relaxing at home. The sun was shining down heavily and I felt myself heating up. Eventually I arrived at the lake, I scrunched my toes into the sand and sighed. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow my hair. I pulled a large beach towel out of my bag and placed it comfortably on the sand. I don't know how long I just laid there with my eyes closed, thinking. Maybe a few hours, then the oranges began to splutter across the sky. I instantly smiled, just like it used to be. This had been the first time in two weeks that I had been down to the lake, and to be here during sunset was the cherry on top. I stood up slowly, deciding on whether or not to dive in for a swim. I debated with myself for a while but ended up giving in. I had my swimmers on, so why not?

I slowly but surely lifted up my t-shirt, exposing one half of my body. I dropped the white shirt on the sand. I smirked to myself and held back a giggle; I bet I looked rather seductive. I then danced my way out of my tight shorts and placed them with the rest of my belongings. I wore a gorgeous, dark purple bikini that I had received for my birthday from my family. I slowly walked towards the water. I dipped my toe into the water and shivered subtly. The water was cold, there was no doubt about it.  
><em>It will be refreshing. <em>I thought to myself.  
>Hesitantly I took myself deeper and let the chills run through my body. Without even thinking I dove completely under and felt free. I rose up, looking up at the beautiful sky. I felt so at peace, but something was missing. I was sure that you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what it was either.<p>

I then felt a pair of strong arms encircle around my waist. I immediately lit up and turned myself around. I found myself looking into the all too familiar eyes of Finnick O'dair.  
>"Finnick," My name escaped as a breath from my lips.<br>"Hi, Annie."  
>"Finnick, how long have you been here at the lake?" I asked, an eyebrow cocked.<br>"Long enough." He whispered into my ear. My hands then rested on his chest and to my lovely surprise he was shirtless. I looked down at my hands on his bare chest. I felt his fingertip on my cheek which gently pulled my eyes away and into his gaze.  
>"I am so sorry about Levi." I said, I felt myself beginning to cry. "There was nothing you could do."<br>"I know." Finnick breathed, "I just wish he had never been chosen."  
>"I completely agree. It has been so hard on Pellic, and my dad. He was only thirteen, and he didn't stand a chance in those stupid games. Those games don't even mean anything, they just kill and –" My rambling was cut off as his lips passionately crushed against mine. His hands held my face gently and my fingers were tangled up in his bronze hair.<p>

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips never left each other's. Finnick carried me back to shore and laid me carefully down on my towel. He was positioned on top of me, I pulled away from our kiss and looked up into his eyes. I caressed his cheek gently and he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.  
>"Finn, I have missed you." I whispered to him.<br>"I missed you too Annie." He smoothly replied before his lips found mine again. Maybe we should stop, we hadn't had a chance to properly talk yet. I groaned in defeat and gave in. I pulled him closer to me, our bare bodies crushed together.

Eventually, he hesitantly pulled away. He ended up lying on my right hand side, staring up at the stars. I cuddled up to him, he had one arm around me.  
>"See that star?" I shot a finger in the direction of the biggest and brightest one.<br>"Mmhmm." Finnick nodded.  
>"It's named after you."<br>"Oh, that is so kind of you." Finnick had a pained look on his face which he failed to conceal. Throughout the whole night it looked as if he was frowning and thinking over things. Me? I was the happiest girl in the world. Finnick O'dair and I had a make out session, which was unbelievable.  
>I fell asleep in his arms that night and luckily woke up in them. My smile soon faded though when he opened his mouth and began speaking.<p>

"Annie, about last night. I am sorry." Finnick apologised. He moved his arm away and my head fell off from his chest onto the sand.  
>"It was a mistake, I was lonely and desperate. I just needed someone and you were the first person there." Finnick paused and looked at me, I felt my lip quiver and tears welled up in my eyes.<br>Immediately by instinct I used my arms to cover my body awkwardly.  
>"Right, of course." I nodded my head as I processed what he had just explained to me. Basically, it all meant nothing. I scrambled around looking for my shirt in the sand and when I managed to find it quickly put it back on.<br>"It meant nothing to you." I said out loud, I was heartbroken. I looked at him and saw how hurt he was as well. But he wasn't hurt because he regret saying it meant nothing. Finnick was hurt because I was hurt. He must have thought that by kissing me I was his new go to girl. Well, that's not how it works.  
>"Look, Finnick I-, I- have to go." I stammered, my sadness clouded over my anger. I fumbled for my shorts.<br>"Annie, don't.. I just, - I just can't stay with _one _girl." Finnick blurted out. My jaw dropped, I furiously shoved my shorts into my bag.  
>"And who told you that Finn?" I shouted at him.<br>"Them."  
>"Who's them?" I cried.<br>"You know!"  
>"No I don't!" I screamed. "Who, Finnick? Tell me." <p>


End file.
